Goodbye Means Forever
by ForeverHappy
Summary: Goodbyes were always hard, thats why i never said goodbye, not unless i was sure i would never see the person again.
1. Prologue

**So this is me first Newsie fanfic so please tell me how ya like it :)**

* * *

__

**PROLOGUE**

The warm summer rain poured harder then ever, soaking them both to the bone.

_"Mommy, where are we going?" The young girl ask, trying to keep a grip on her mothers wet hand. _

_Her mother didn't reply, just kept pulling her daughter along. It was hard to keep up with her mothers pace, as the girl nearly tripped over he own two feet. As they passed through the city streets the girl could not tell where they were headed, the rain and night fall blurring her vision._

_It seemed as though they would never stop before they soon arrived in front of a dark two story building. "Where are we Mommy?" They girls eyes pleaded for an answer. But again, her mother didnt reply, not right away at least._

_Her mothers eyes scanned the building before them. Then she knelled down to her daughters eye level, "Honey", she started, tears rolling down her face, "I need you to stay here, ok? Do you understand, you need to stay here." The girl didn't understand, not one bit. "You'll stay with me?" the girl asked._

_"I'm sorry honey, but mommy has to go."_

_"And then you'll be back for me", the girl hopped._

_Her mothers mouth said one thing, "Of course baby, ill see you soon." But her head knew different. The mother gave one last kiss to her daughter before knocking her hardest on the front door and then leaving as quickly as possible._

_Most kids are left on the front porch of an orphanage when they are still baby's, then they don't remember it. But not me, I was nine the night my mother left me standing of the front porch of the Brooklyn Orphanage, and I remember every second of that night. _

_Sometimes I find myself still waiting for her to come back like she sad she would. But then sometimes i glad she didn't_

* * *

**So hope ya like it....so far lol**

**Please please tell me what ya think**

**Thanks!!**


	2. See you later

**Well, Heres Chapter 2**

**:)**

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, and the streets were crowded with people. I removed her hat, wiped the sweat from my for head and placed the hat back on my head. -_Man its hot!-_

I watched my feet as i tried to keep my balance on the edge of the sidewalk, my arms slightly up. A loud witsle rang through my eyes, but I thought nothing of it, as a small smirk spread across my face. The bulls where always after someone, and for once it **wasn't** me.

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when a blow to the gut landed me on my butt. "Hey, what was that all about?" I looked up to see a young girl standing over me. The big fear struck green eyes that looked at me were quickly recognizable.

"Katie whats...."

The whistle blew again, but this time it was louder, it was closer. Katie, glanced behind her, then back at me, i was still in shock on the ground.

This was when i finally noticed what Katie held in her hands. A wallet.

_-Oh no-_

Without even thinking i grabbed the wallet from Katie's hands and pulled her into a nearby alley, jumping behind a stack of crates. "Stay down, stay quiet" I said holding onto Katie. We both listened as two pairs of quick foot steps run pass the ally.

I peered over the crates...there was no one there. I then let go of Katie and stood up. Katie's eyes kept focus on the cobblestone as she took a seat on a crate. I placed myself across form her, leaning on the brick wall.

"What where you thinking Katie?"

"Lynn, you do it all the time", she pointed out, "I just wanted to be like you."

Reality hit me, when I realized what road i was leading this innocent 10 year old girl down.

Walking over to Katie, I knelled down to her eye level. "Look Katie, don't do the things that i do, ok?" I placed one hand on Katie's shoulder, "I shouldn't even be doing them." I awaited Katie's answer, but she simply nodded. I smiled and ruffled Katie's hair, "Now c'mon, lets get you back."

We exited the alley, and started down the street.

About ten minutes later we stopped in front of a two story building, in front of the building stood a sign that read, _Brooklyn Orphanage. _

This place held a lot of memories for Lynn, she had after all, lived here sense she was nine.

But not anymore.

Tonight was the night Lynn was finally going to leave this place, for good. This place wasn't for her, and she had always known that. Lynn had always wanted to get out, to just do what she wanted, on her own time. She kept saying that she would leave but never actually did. The other kids had told her to just run away if she wanted, and they always thought she would, they knew should would.

_"If you want to go that bad then just go Lynn" _

_"You wont have to deal with Ms. Gabrilson anymore"_

_"Whats stopping you?"_

The words of her fellow orphans sped through her head. What was stopping her? Well, she knew exactly what was stopping her, and that reason was standing at her side.

My eyes fell to the tiny black haired, green eyed girl standing next to me. Her name was Katie, ten years old, and arrived at the orphanage just two years ago. Almost instantly I had loved little Katie. I watched over her like she was my sister. But lately I started to see the road I was leading Katie down. And it wasn't a good one.

"Katie", I knetlt down, holding her out at an arms length. "Katie, head in side." I pulled her into a tight hug, "Ill be right there." Katies eyes told me she knew that something was up, but she went anyway. My eyes followed as Katie skipped through the Orphanage doors.

_-See you later Katie­-_I never did say goodbye to people, cause goodbye meant forever.

I turned on my heal and started in the other direction, no particular destination. Just away from there.

I found myself crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. The bridge was nearly deserted as darkness started to threaten the city. I knew it wasn't safe for a girl to be by herself after dark, but I wasn't scared. I kept walking, making my way to Manhattan. This is where was going to start my life.

Finally.

* * *

**Please review please**

**Thank ya**

**:)**


	3. There's Always Creeps

Darkness had covered the entire city by now, the only light coming from the street lamps and the occasional apartment light. It was dark, cold and I could have sworn i heard footsteps following behind me. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave so close to dusk, maybe I should have waited tell morning.

I was almost positive that there were footsteps behind me. I spun around.....no one there. "Ok!" i yelled, "Come out you coward, i know your there."

After a few moments, and no one appeared, I started to convince myself that it was just all in my head.

Placing myself in the nearest alley way I sat down behind a crate, this is where I would spend the night. I pulled my knees to my chest; I gave up a bed for this? Despite all, I was happy to be sitting in the alley. This is what I wanted after all, to be out on my own, doing what I wanted. Right? There would be no more having to do chorus, going to class at the orphanage, and especially no more putting up with Ms. Gabrilson.

My eyes started to feel heavy, and soon enough I was in a deep sleep

_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_

Today was better than most days; the good headline meant more papes to sell, which meant more money in our pockets. It was good.

Night had already fallen over the city, and I was now only a block from the lodging house. I had stayed out later the usual, trying to cool down from this morning's argument with the other boys.

_-Why do they always think I'm in a bad mood?- _

Just then, something down the street a way, under a lamp post, had caught my attention.

A girl.

She walked alone, her hair bouncing off her shoulders as she did.

It wasn't safe for goils to be alone at night, especially girls as pretty as her. There were some sick people around here.

The girl started to slow her pace.....then stopped completely. She quickly turned around.

"Ok", she yelled, her voice shaky and scared, "Come out you coward, I know your there."

I looked around, who was this girl talking to?

She quickly gave up trying to find someone, and then walked into a nearby alley.

My eyes followed her to the alley, _-Is that where she's sleeping?-_ I stayed focused on the alley for a few minutes but when the girl didn't show again I figured she wasn't.

"Hey where did she go?"

"I think she went this way?"

Passing under the street light, two boys walked, and by the size of the smirks on their faces I could tell they were up to no good. I recognized the boys, they were from Queens. _-What are they doing in our territory-_ They stopped in front of the alley way.

"Hey I think she went in here."

"I don't see her."

They kept walking.....But they would be back, and they would find her. Before my thoughts were even finished my thoughts were already pulling me towed the alley. At first I didn't enter the alley, jus stood at the entrance, searching every corner. Then, behind a crate in the back of the alley, I spotted the top of the girls head. When I finally did make my way to the back of the alley my eyes widened at the site. She was beautiful. Her light brown hair fell over her fragile face. Her dirty boy cloths told me she wasn't from anywhere fancy. She shivered. Her arms were covered with goose bumps. I scooped her up in my arms, she shifted her weight so her head was now rested against my chest, but she never woke up. I exited the alley and kept toured the Lodging House.

It was a familiar site as I entered through the front door. To the left was a staircase that lead up to the second floor bunkroom. On the right, a door, well more of a door frame, there was no actually door there, which leads to the other room, and then right in front stood a desk, the check in desk. Behind the desk was Kloppmen, the older man that took care of this place, gave us all a place to stay.

"Hey Kloppmen.' I said starting up the stairs.

Not even looking up from the desk her simply nodded, acknowledging that her heard me. I walked up the stairs, careful not to hit the hurt the girl.

It seemed as though the entire room fell silent when I entered the room. I ignored their glances as I crossed the room to my bunk, and placed her on my bed.

"Hey Skitt," said Race, breaking the silence, "what did we say about bringing home strays" he laughed, taking another puff off his cigar. A few boys followed in Race's laugh.

I didn't move my eyes from the sleeping girl. _–Girl sure can sleep-_

"Is she ok?" Jack asked stepping over to

"She's fine." I said, "She was sleeping on the alley down the street. Some creeps were looking' for her."

"So ya brought her here?" asked Race. I shoot him a look that said –no I left her there-

He through his hands up in defense, "just askin'.'

I looked up from the girl at Jack. I nodded towed the door. He nodded in response, telling me he understood.

We left the bunk room, shutting the door behind us. We stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yea Skitt?" he said, concern in his voice.

"It's those boys Jack, the creeps. They were some of Jeremy's boys."

"Queens huh?"

I nodded. "Those goons have been trying to start trouble around here for weeks now."

Jacks eyes looked back towed the bunkroom door, "And now they're trying to hurt girls huh? Ok."

It got quiet for a moment. I took that as a sign to head back in. "Skitt," Jack stopped me,

"Yea Jack?"

"Don't tell the boys."

I nodded, telling him I understood, before entering the bunkroom again.


	4. First Day

**Hey everyone.......sorry it took me so long to get this one out things have been busy around here, trying to get ready for school and everything, but here it is chapter 4**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First day**

The warm sun light on my face woke me up.

Today is going to be my……

Wait……something's not right. I didn't feel the cold stone I had fallen asleep on. I moved my hands around, I was on a mattress, with a sheet over the bottom half of my body. I moved my hands up under my head, a pillow.

–_Where am I?-_

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Above me, another bed. I was in a bunk bed.

_-I'm not back in the orphanage, am I?- _

I sat up quicklu, hitting my head on the upper bed. "Oww" I said squinting my eyes shut and rubbing my head.

"You ok?"

_**I looked up to see an older man sweeping the floor. I didn't answer him. **_

I looked around the room I was in. Rows of beds lined the walls and a row down the center of the room. Cloths fell over the bed posts, and lay on the floor. This was obviously a boys room.

"So", said the man again, now leaning on the broom, looking at me, "You ok."

I nodded, not being able to find any words.

"They should be back soon…."

_-They?-_

"Some of them usually show up for a bit around lunch time" He continued sweeping.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked finally.

"Well the boys who stay here of course, the Newsies."

A ton of questions spun around my head: Newsies? What was going on here? How did I get here?

I slowly stood up from the bed, I still had on my cloths, except my shoes. I pulled on my shoes…. "Look, I don't know exactly how I got here, but I'm just going to go now", I said starting to walk toured the door on the other side of the room. The man not even looking up from the floor.

Almost to the door, I stopped. I could hear many rowdy voices climbing the stairs. I quickly back up.

The door busted open, and many laughing boys followed. They stopped and the noise quickly died when they spotted me standing there. No one said anything.

I felt weird, everyone's eyes on me, all these boys I didn't know. It seemed like everyone was trying to find the right words.

I was the first to speak:

"Uh" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know what I'm…."

"You was shiverin'" a voice from the back of the group cut me off. I couldn't see who it was over the other boys.

"What?" I asked confused.

A tall boy wearing tan shirt and bown vest with messy brown hair, and brown eyes made his way to the front of the group, "You was shiverin'…..and alone, it ain't safe for a girl to be out alone at night." He passed me, making his way to the bunk I had been sleeping on, and sat down.

_-That must have been his bunk-_

"Skittery brought ya here last night, it wasn't safe for ya out there." Said another boy.

I glanced to a boy at the front of the group; tall, brown haired, brown eyes boy, wearing a gray shirt, black vest and red bandana around his neck.

"The names Jack Kelly" The boy said holding out his hand.

I looked at his face, then his hand, and back to his face. "Lynn", I said taking his hand.

"Well Lynn, nice to meet ya."

"Ya" I couldn't find any right words to say. Here were all these boys standing in front of me, acting like this was normal daily routine for them.

"This here is; Snitch, Mush, Kid Blink, Pie Eater, and Snoddy" he introduced the others standing behind him, pointing to each as he said their names.

"Hi" I managed to say.

_-What are you still doing here Lynn?-_

"And that goon over there is Skittery." He said pointing to the boy on the bed.

_-Just go now!!-_

"Hi" I waved to the boy. He didn't say anything, didn't even glance in my direction.

By now the other boys were wondering around the room. My eyes meet with one of the boys, Kid Blink, who wore an eye patch over his left eye. He smiled at me, and I quickly moved my eyes to the floor, nervous.

_-Now, go-_

"Uh, look", I started for the door again, "thanks for letting me sleep here, thanks Skittery for bringing me here, but I have to go so good…."

I was interrupted again, this time by Kid Blink, "We'll see ya again right?"

"Well…."

"Ya don't really have a choice", said Mush, letting out a small laugh, "Its practically law 'round here, ya can't come in here and just walk right back out like wes neva' met."

The others laughed and nodded in agreement.

These boys didn't seem bad at all, it didn't feel like they meant any harm, but I was still scared to be there.

"Ok", I finally said, "so I guess I'll see you later" I said before exiting the room and the lodging house completely.

I stood outside looking over my shoulder at the building I had just exited from,

"Hope to see you soon."

_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_

I made my way around the city. Not knowing where I was going, or if I was ever going to get there, but just going. I found myself in Central Park. I had heard of this place so many times before from some of the other kids in the orphanage, but I had never been here.

Trees lined the park, of course with the occasional brake between them, and in place a large gate stood. There were paths that weaved through the grass and trees, as an attempt to guide people through the park. Near the center of the was a pound. Around the pound placed a few benches. This was truly the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

I placed myself on one of the benches close to the pound.

There were many people in the park during this time. Many heading home from work, mothers dragging their kids home after a day of play and a few newsies attempting to sell the last of their papers.

My eyes fell upon one newsie. I watched as he tipped his hat to the lady in front of him and she handed him a penny. He pocketed the penny and the lady left with her paper. The boy then turned on his heel and headed in the other direction, with a grin spread from one ear to the other, he was obviously happy about the day's work.

I wondered what it was like, to be a newsie. Selling newspapers all day to make ends meet, so why were so many kids happy to do it? It didn't make any since to me, but I had lived in an orphanage for the past seven years, nothing real did make since to me, not at this point.

"Beautiful aint it?"

I jumped at a voice behind me, grabbing my chest in attempt to slow down my heart.

"Didn't mean to scare ya." They said.

I turned my head to see a blond haired boy, wearing a cabby hat and eye path over his left eye standing behind me. I recognized him from that morning. My poster fall and I fell deeper into my seat. I was always nervous around people I hardly knew, this was no exception.

Kid Blink walked around the bench and sat down next to me. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked agian His eyes stayed forward.

With raised eyebrows I tilted my head in confusion, looking at him. He met my eyes, than nodded his head to the side, telling me to look in front of us.

The sun was sneaking behind the tall trees and buildings, leaving shades of purple and orange behind. The last rays of sun danced on the pounds surface, sparkling. My eyes widened and my jaw slightly dropped in amazement.

I nodded in agreement with him.

"I's didn't think I'd be seein' ya again so soon." He said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?....Oh…yea."

I started to relax a bit. "Well, I did say we would see each other again." I giggled.

I heard him let out a small chuckle, it made me smile. We both got silent as we watch the sun set fully over the horizon.

"It's getting dark. I better start going" I finally said starting to stand.

Blink stood too, "Let me walk ya," he said.

"Uh…." _Where was he going to walk me? To the ally I was going to sleep in? _

"I know ya don't want to be walking these streets alone at night, and I aint gonna let ya." He was serious.

He was being so kind, and he was right. I didn't want to be alone at night, not after the creepy feeling someone was stalking me last night. I thought about it a minute. "Ok", I finally said happily.

A smile spread across his face. Blink then put out his elbow, I linked my arm within his.

My first day in Manhattan and things were already looking up, they could only get better from here……right?

* * *

**I hope ya liked it**

**If ya got any suggestions or just anything im glad to hear it :) **

**next one will be up as soon as posssible **

**-Nikki**


	5. Inprovin' the Truth

**Hey its Chapter 5.**

**This ones kinda short I think**

**So I dont really know if anyone is actually reading this, so just a lil question, well kinda---**

**just askin' you guys to just give me a heads up if your reading it it would be soooooo much appriciated!!!**

**Thanks ALOT**

**-Nikki-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Improving the Truth**

We walked arm in arm, out of the park, past the statue of Horace Greely.

"Well here's my stop." I said when we started to slow our pace. We stopped in front of the ally I had fallen asleep in the other night. I pulled my arm from his and turned to face Blink. "Thank you." I said.

At first he didn't reply, instead, with a confused look on his face, he moved his head so he looked over my shoulder, into the dark ally behind me.

"You're not sleeping here." He said.

"Well, I have nowhere else to sleep, this is it." I replied, punting a thumb toured the ally.

He raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Then a small smirk creped to his lips. "Where did ya sleep last night?" He asked.

"Right…" I started, but then remembered I had slept in that bunk room. My eyes got big, "Oh Blink, no It's ok really", I waved my hands in front of my chest, "I don't mind…"

Before I could finish Blink gabbed my hand and started to pull me down the street. After a few good minuets of protest I gave up, realizing he wasn't going to listen.

The familiar building soon came into sight. "You'll stay with us" We entered the lodging house, there were a few boys sitting around. "If it's ok wit' Jack.". Blink finally let go of my hand, and turned to face me. "Wait here" he said before turning back around and heading up the stairs.

I looked around at the boys in the room, noticing they were all looking at me. "Hey Lynn" said a boy I recognized as Mush. I smiled in response. "Ya stayin' again t'night?"

I shrugged and my eyes moved to the top of the stair case, "He wouldn't let me sleep out there." I joked.

"Sure sounds like him", replied Mush with smirk.

Blink appeared again from the top of the stairs, Jack following right behind him. They stopped midway down. I looked between the two, waiting for an answer.

Blink looked at Jack who then smiled and looked to me.

"Welcome to the lodging house." He said

I sighed in relief.

Mush patted my back, "Welcome"

There were welcomes form the other boys around the room. And I found myself being relieved, I had found a secure place to sleep.

"Sign in here"

In front of me the older man held a pen out, I took it and signed in the book laying on the counter between me and the man.

"Blink will show you to your bunk." He took the pen back.

I followed Blink up the stairs into the bunk room. "This is you" He said pointing to a bottom bunk in on the opposite side of the room, nest to the washroom.

"Where's your bunk?" I asked

He jumped to the top bunk a few down from mine, "This one here."

Just then the door swung open. Skittery stopped when our eyes met. There was an unsteady silence in the room. I fidgeted with the cuff of my sleeve. "What's she doin' 're?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

Blink jumped down from his bunk, "She's stayin' 're now, isn't that great?"

He didn't say anything then, just turned around and left again.

_-What's with him-_

I looked to Blink for any answers, he simply shrugged.

As the night went on more and more boys started to pile into the room and into bed. All except for Skitt, he never did show back up, what had gotten into him? I was no longer in my day cloths, but a pair of long johns Mush let me borrow.

"You look about the same size" Blink said as he handed them to me.

The room soon fell silent, except for the few snoring boys here and there. It didn't take long before I was drifting into a deep sleep of my own.

_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_/-'-\_

It seemed like just minutes later I was waking up again. It was always nice when you have a deep sleep, but not when it's so deep you feel like you never sleep at all.

I felt a hand gently push against my shoulder, I turned over in protest. "Let's go Lynn, time to get up" Blinks voice met my ear.

I listened to the others moving about the room around me. "C'mon, it's time to sell" I rolled over to see Blink kneeling next to me, "Sell?" What did he mean by 'sell', sell what?

"We gotta carry the banner" He stood up, still looking at me.

He was talking about papes wasn't he? I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to sell, but I couldn't. It was going to get me some money, and that's what I needed, money.

One leg at a time I pulled on my pants over my long johns, well Mush's long johns, and pulled on my shirt and shoes. Then I followed the boys down stairs and out the door. Where were we going? I didn't know, we passed through the streets, everyone playing and joking around.

Soon we stood outside a tall metal gate. I stood at the back of the crowd. "There ya are" Blink emerged from the group of boys before me. "Ya ready t' sell?"

I pulled on Blinks arm, pulling him to the side away from the others. "Ive never done this" I said letting go of his arm and throwing my hands in the air, "I don't even have money to buy the papes in the first place."

"Whoo, calm down", he pulled my hands down, "I going to show ya the ropes, Lynn, and I'll pay for ya papes t'day"

A loud bell rang though the square, and all eyes fell upon the opening gate. "Let's go" He grabbed onto my arm and led me to the back of the line that was forming through the gates.

Jack made his way right to the front of the line, while Blink and I watched from the back. Jack said hi and joked with the other boys at the front of the line. After talking to the man at the window then placing his money on the counter he moved and started to clip though one of his paper.

Slowly, we made our way to the front of the line. When we finally reached with window I stayed off to the side as Blink spoke,

"Sixty papes Weasel",

_-Weasel?-_I covered my mouth, trying to keep in a laugh. But it didn't help. Weasel glared at me, like he knew I was laughing at his name. Curling my lips behind my teeth I tried harder to keep from laughing.

With papers in hand Blink started away from the window, me quickly behind them.

"C'mon", he said handing me half the stack of papers he held.

"So how exactly do we sell these?"

"The Newsie way of course" he replied.

"Which is?"

"Improvin' the truth"

* * *

**So there it is hope you all liked it**

**next one comeing soon**

**:)**


End file.
